pernfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Лечебные растения (Herbalry) Перна
Herbalry is a critical need of both the Dragonhealing and the Healing Crafts. Many holders and cotholders will also have knowledge of the herbs of their area, especially if there is not a resident healer. Herbalry entails far more than simply knowing which herbs are poisonous. An herbalist on Pern would have an extensive knowledge of how and when to harvest the herbs, preparing them for use, the properties of each plant, as well as treatments for ailments, tissue damage, and miscellaneous problems. Specializing in herbalry is a choice open to both Dragonhealers and Healers. For an Herbalist, part of their responsibilities would include maintaining a stockroom in addition to collecting herbs and plants and preparing them. While not every healer specializes in herbalry, all healers and dragonhealers will have some background in the use of herbs, the depth of which depends on the rank and turns of study. This section contains a basic guide to herbalry on Pern from harvesting to herbal remedies. Harvesting Bark: The bark of a tree should be harvested in mid-autumn whilst the sap runs most freely; this means that the tree will heal itself more quickly. Bark must not be taken from the entire circumference of the tree as this will kill it; bark that has moss or fungus should not be used. Inner bark is gathered by removing the outer bark and scraping portions of the inner away; this should not be done too deeply as it can permanently damage the tree. Bulbs and Roots: These should be dug out of the ground just after the top has wilted and before they can sink too deeply into the ground; this is best done when the weather is dry as they will sink with wet soil. they must be cleaned before use. Make sure any roots gathered are good, with no rotten or worm-eaten spots. Fruits and Berries: These should be taken only when fully ripe, although discarded if they are blemished. Flowers: These are harvested as they reach full-bloom; for some this will be in spring, for others in summer or even the fall. Only the clean and fullest blossoms should be gathered; beware of impurities and discolorations that can indicate insect contamination or disease. Leaves: They should be gathered at the mid-point of the herb's growing season; the best time of day is just after the dew ha dried. No more than one third of each plant's foliage should be taken, nor should any blemished leaves be gathered. Pick only the freshest and greenest leaves, because wilted ones will weaken the healing power of the fresh ones. Be careful not to bruise them while gathering, as premature release of the properties will affect the strength when they are use Preparation Compresses: Also sometimes known as plasters, this is a method of applying herbs to the skin without letting them directly touch it. A moist warm mass of the herb is prepared by steeping the dried herb in warm water, or by crushing the fresh herb with a little liquid and then warming it in a bowl over a pot of boiling water. This warm mash is then sandwiched between two pieces of thin cloth, and applied to the affected area of the body. Clarifying: Clarification is the process of clarifying a substance after processing. In the case of honey, syrups, etc, this is done by melting the substance and then skimming or filtering through a suitable material. Decoctions: This is the less used form of herbal tea and is a method of preparing roots and stems. About a teaspoonful of herb is added to one and a half cups of boiling water; this is then simmered for around 20 minutes, by which time the liquid will have reduced by a third. As with infusions, decoctions are best drunk after a meal, but can be taken at any time. Drying: When sunlight is unavailable, there are 3 ways to indoor drying: Plants are placed on a screen made by stretching a light material over a frame and securing it, then placing it in a well ventilated room. Plants can be spread out on a warm, dry shelf. They must be turned frequently and kept at 65-70 degrees. Plant can be tied in small bunches, head down, in a dry room. Make sure they cannot get wet or they mildew! You can protect them with a 'sleeve' of muslin. After dried, all herbs can be stored in water tight containers such as jars with tight fitting lids. Electuaries: These are prepared by mixing bitter-tasting herbs with something more palatable such as ambersap, and are the best way of encouraging children to take medicine. Filtration: Filtration is the process by which liquids are separated from substances mechanically suspended in them. The easiest method is by using filter paper. Fomentations: This is another method of applying herbs to the skin; an infusion or decoction of the required herb is prepared, or else juice can be used; a cloth is dipped in this and then laid directly on the affected area. Infusions: An infusion is the more common form of herbal tea, used for leaves and flowers. About a teaspoonful of the herb - generally dried - is steeped in a cupful of boiling water for around 5 to 15 minutes, depending on the strength of infusion required. Sweetening can be added to taste. Infusions are often drunk after meals, except where intended to stimulate the appetite, but can be taken at any time. For best results in long-term treatment, the infusion should be taken three times a day. Liniments: This is a general term used for oils and tinctures and other preparations that involve steeping the herb in liquid (oil, vinegar, alcohol) for at least several days. Liniments are then rubbed onto the skin, for reasons as diverse as improving circulation or easing rashes, depending on the herb they are made from. Oils: These are prepared by packing as much herb as possible into a small jar preferably of dark glass, and then completely covering the herb with oil. This jar should be kept in a cool dark place for around a month, by which time the oil will have darkened in colour and the herb be infused into the oil. This preparation can be used externally and stroked or massaged onto the skin; it is a good way of preparing rubifacents such as cayenne. Percolation: Percolation is the most perfect method of obtaining the soluble parts of remedies. It consists of allowing menstruum to trickle slowly through a column of material. Pills: These are a good way of storing herbs that need to be dispensed over a period of time. The herb should made up with one part powdered slippery elm to nine parts powdered herb. Enough water is added to make a dough, then small pills can be formed and left in a warm place to dry out. Poultices: Poultices are used in the case when herbs can be applied directly to the skin (if this is not possible, as with open wounds, then a compress is used). A moist warm mass of herb is prepared either by steeping the dried herb in warm water, or by crushing the fresh herb in a little liquid and warming it in a bowl placed over a pot of boiling water; the herbs are then placed directly on the affected area and can be bandaged on temporarily if required. Powdering: Comminution is the reduction of herbs to small particles. Herbs must first be thoroughly dried, then crushed to a fine powder with a mortar and pestle. Salves/ointments: These are made by preparing an oil and then adding warm melted fat of a kind that is solid at room temperature. Alternatively, the ground or pulped herb (as in the case of numbweed) can be added to oil and then mixed in with the fat. The resulting concoction should be put in an airtight jar and left to cool before use. Syrups: Syrups are prepared by adding a handful of herbs to 4 cups of water, and allowing to simmer down to half the quantity. The mixture should then be strained and ambersap added whilst still warm to give the right consistency. The syrups can then be bottled - their shelf-life depends on the herb used. Teas: There are two forms of herbal tea: infusions, which are used to prepare leaves and flowers; and decoctions which are used for roots, bark and stems. Tinctures: These are made by steeping the herbs in neat alcohol. The bottle should be shaken daily for two sevendays, then any solids should be strained out. Water can be added to tinctures to dilute them, as in the case of hamamelis. Properties Alterative: Their function is to restore the natural health of the body. Anesthetic: This, if applied to the skin or injected into tissues (not a common practice), will cause insensibility to pain. Analgesic: This is a pain killer, also known as an anodyne. Anti-emetic: An anti-emetic will reduce nausea and help prevent vomiting (emesis). Anti-inflammatory: This will reduce redness and inflammation. Antiseptic: An antiseptic will cleanse and prevent unseen disease. Astringent: This is a substance with a constricting or binding effect. I.E., it will check bleeding or other secretions and will reduce swelling and redness. Carminative: These are remedies that will reduce stomach pains and flatulence. Demulcent: Demulcent remedies are ones that form a protective coating, thereby soothing the tissue they are in contact with, for instance the stomach or the skin. Diaphoretic: This will rid the body of excess fluids by promoting sweating. Digestive: This will aid digestion after a meal. Diuretic: A diuretic will promote urine production and thus rid the body of excess fluids. Emetic: This will induce vomiting (emesis) which can be beneficial in cases of poisoning. Emollient: These are preparations that will soothe, soften and protect the skin. Expectorant: An expectorant will help produce and expel mucus from the lungs, thereby 'loosening' a cough. Febrifuge: A febrifuge is a herb that will reduce fever Haemostatic: The function of these herbs is to stop bleeding. Laxative (purgative): A laxative will loosen the bowels. Narcotic: A narcotic generally acts as a painkiller as well as a sedative. Fellis is the classic example. Nervine: These have a calming effect. Rubifacent: This is usually a 'warm' herb such as cayenne, rubbed on parts of the body for an effect such as eased joints or improved circulation. Sedative: A sedative is used to strongly quiet the nervous system, causing sleep in large doses. Some sedatives, such as fellis, can be addictive with prolonged use. Stimulant: These are herbs that 'warm' the body and excite or increase its functions. Tonic: These are remedies that help nourish, stimulate and strengthen the different functions of the body, for example, the circulation or the digestive system. Vulnerary: These are herbs which promote cell growth and repair - useful for wounds, bruises, broken bones and the like. Comfrey is one of the best-known vulnerary herbs. Remedies for Common Ailments 1. Analgesics: (Pain Killers) Weak: These are weak pain killers that reduce pain without loss of consciousness. Common ones are: red willow salic and meadowsweet. Strong: A drug that soothes and calms and is used as a strong pain killer. Common ones are: aconite, whitethorn, adonis, fellis, glovecap, and hops. Aconite There are two varieties of aconite. Forest aconite grows up to three feet high. The roots are thick and tubular. It has five sepals, one of which is hooded or helmet like over a blue flower. Forest aconite grows in rich woods, shaded ravines and damp slopes. Its season is early summer. Mountain aconite is 3-9 feet long from fairly slender roots. It too has a showy blue flower and grows from mid-summer to early fall among forested areas. Aconite is anodyne,particularly useful for treating heart palpations. This should be avoided with dragons, as the affect is not yet known. The root should be powdered and used mixed with a liquid for administration to the patient. Adonis A pretty green plant which strikingly beautiful flowers. Adonis tends to grow in clumps or fields and the low-lying plant is very pleasantly scented during flowering season. The heady scent betrays the medicinal value present in the beautiful flowers of the adonis. The flowers, or more precisely, the seeds, should be ground and administered in a syrup. If this is not possible, steam-vapors may have some affect, although the strength is less than the syrup. As with all strong drugs, avoid usage with dragon kind. Fellis Fellis trees are branchy and small and have easily recognizable yellow blossoms with pointed petals. The yellow blossoms are capped by a five-pointed star pattern of small green leaves. An additional star-shaped leaf grows in the center of each of these tufts, accenting the general shape. This is a common herb all throughout Pern and its growing season is from late spring to early fall. The leaves and stems are boiled to produce the naturally narcotic fellis juice, which varies in concentration according to how long it is boiled. Concentration can be told from the deepness of the yellow color. The juices of the fellis have great medicinal value but should be used with caution as the juice is highly addictive. Care must be taken in prescribing fellis as it can become very addictive, although the physical addiction can be cured by a herb called Rimeleaf. Fellis should never be given to dragonkind, as it is fatal to them. Likewise, it should not be given in pregnancy, in combination with other painkillers, or to a patient with a headwound. Fellis is generally administered in water, juice or a tonic tea, and the dosage is as follows: 1 drop will lessen pain without causing drowsiness. 2 drops will relieve pain and cause an intoxicated feeling. 5 drops will bring on deep dreamless sleep for 12 hours. 10 drops will kill. Glovecap A flowering grey-green plant. The blue flower is contained within a system of leaves, one of which rises up and over the flower similar to a cap. A second serrated leaf almost touches the 'cap'. The visual effect has been to call this plant the glovecap. Glovecap's flower contains potent medicine. The flowering season is mid-spring to early summer. Hops A flowering plant with 3-7 lobed leaves, hops grows in thickets and other lush areas. Its season if from mid to late summer. As well as being used in brewing - the cone-like fruit are used to make beer - hops have several medicinal uses. A pillow stuffed with dried hop flowers can help improve sleeping habits; combined with camomile (which will help mask the bitter taste of the hops), an infusion of the flowers has a calming effect and will aid digestion. Because of its sedative properties, hops should not be given to patients suffering from depression. Meadowsweet An erect shrub 12 to 48 inches high with tough yellowish-brown stems. Its leaves are finely serrated, and oblong (2 to 3 inches) and rather firm in texture. Incredibly small white flowers appear on the bush during flowing season. Grows chiefly in low ground areas late spring to early fall. The leaves and bark of the branches can be used for medicines. Whitethorn A smallish bush that grows in dry areas. It is a gray-green like many Pernese plants. The name whitethorn comes from the triangular white thorns, which run up and down the stem of the plant. The thorns can be harvested and used for medicinal purposes. Willow Salic Related to the willow. It has plenty of flowers during the season and it grows as small trees or shrubs in cold to warm temperature environments. Like the willow it has oblong, narrow leaves. The flowers of the salic can be used for its medicinal value. 2. Cough and Sorethroat These are used to sooth racking coughs and sore throats. Common ones are: anise, borrago, beth root, blue mallow, comfrey, hyssop, thymus, and tussilago. Anise Anise is an annual herb which somewhat resembles Queen Anne's lace. The flowering umbels bloom at the top of a round, grooved step. Leaves are on long stalks, divided pinnately and have 3 narrow lobes. The leaves of seedlings are rounded and toothed, but develop a feathery appearance in the mature plant. Flowers come in compound umbels, small, yellowish white, 5 petals, 5 stamens, two styles. Fruit are flattened, oval, downy, grey-brown seeds, 1/8 inch long, lengthwise ribs. Harvest the seeds by cutting whole seed heads after they have ripened, but before they have broken open. Clip them into a bag or container so they do not scatter. To store anise seeds, first dry them on a piece of paper or cloth laid in the sun and placed indoors in a dry area near moderate hear. Once they have dried, place them in tightly sealed containers away from excessive heat. Anise is widely used as digestive aid, it prevents indigestion and flatulence. It can be made into cakes called mustaceum, which are served after dinner. However, the most common use is in tea. Crush the seeds and steep a teaspoon in a cup of boiled water. The oil of the anise seed also may be used as a cough remedy. It is most often mixed with other herbs to mask their flavor. Borrago Borrago is very similar to comfrey, in that its stem has lower encasing leaves and continues up and curves back around. It is a coarse plant with clear blue corollas and oblong leaves. This is a persistent plant that spreads easily to waste areas. The sap and juices from the borrago are of medicinal value. Comfrey A plant that seems to come from a split half of leaves. Above the larger bottom leaves, which curl back in at the top and have spiky edges, grow considerably smaller tufts of leaves with white, yellow or purple corollas. Pretty little flowers of a similar color grow further along the stem, which curls back into the protective embrace of the leaves. Grows in damp areas from late spring to early fall. This plant's juices have wide medicinal values. Hyssop A perennial herb with simple branches and linear leaves. Its flowers are blue-purple and grow in small clusters crowded in a spike. It grows in dry areas in the west. The harvesting season is from mid-summer to mid-fall. The leaves are of medicinal value. Tussilago Not much is known about the Pernese herb tussilago. McCaffrey mentioned it heavily in Moreta and Nerilka, mostly in connection to a cough syrup used to treat those suffering from the plague. Thymus thyme Familiar as a culinary seasoning, thymus is valuable against chest infections: a strong infusion of thymus is good for sore throats, and makes an effective cough syrup. A normal-strength tea of thymus can relieve digestive upsets, including colic. Thymus should not be taken during pregnancy. 3. Diaphoretic and Fever/Febrifuge Diaphoretic: These increase body perspiration. Common ones are: box, ezob, jambul seed, parsley, summer savory, thyme, and spikenard. Fever/Febrifuge: These are used to reduce and cure fevers. Common ones are: sweatroot, spearleek, whitebulb, camphor, bitter root, parsnip, ash bark, chaulmoogra oil, and goosegrass. Box A small plant family typically of tropical and warm regions, these are perennial herbs of small evergreen leaves a watery juice and small greenish flowers. The juices of the herb are of medicinal value. Ezob A grey-green triangular-stemmed plant, which proliferates in the warm and jungle climates of Pern. The three sided, spotted leaves are a dead giveaway to the ezob, which flowers dark purple during season. The leaves and stem of the ezob have medicinal value. Parsley A common herb used in cookery. Small green branches with toothed leaf-segments. This common herb can be found all over Pern, especially in the kitchen gardens of any hold. There is medicinal value in the leaves of the herb. Sweatroot The gray-green leaves of the sweatroot plant are broad and tough indicating the strength of the root system. The three sided stem has black stripes up and down it which carry into the leaves of the plant by highlighting their veins. Sweatroot can be harvested from late spring to mid summer. Spearleek Spearleek has spear-like upper growth, and one must be careful not to wound oneself on the spears. The medicinal value is in the white bulb, however, which is edible. As a febrifuge, it was used by Moreta as a hopeful preventitive for the plague. Parsnips Growth form: Terran parsnip Known location: Fort Hold Uses: edible Whitebulb garlic A low-lying greenish plant, which grows hanging white bulbous fruit from its branches in late spring. It tends to grow in rich tropical climates, and the white bulbous fruit can be used for medicinal purposes. The bulb of this herb is much-used to add flavouring to recipes; it acts as a good preventative for many diseases, particularly colds, as well as being a good remedy if you already have a cold. Eating it can help prevent wounds becoming infected. For the full benefit of its anti-infection properties it should be eaten raw, which does unfortunately make the patient's breath smell - something that can be combated by chewing parsley leaves. It can be made more palatable by crushing it in ambersap. Alternatively, the juice can be applied to a piece of cloth and then directly to wounds as a fomentation; for chest infections it can be made into an ointment and rubbed on the chest. Whitebulb added to the diet also has a good effect on the circulation of the blood. 4. Tonics These invigorate, refresh, restore, and stimulate the body, commonly given after a sickness to help strengthen the patient. Common ones are: featherfern, nettleweed, tansy, beth root, dewberry, coriander, wild woodbine, sage, and watercress, yarrow. Featherfern A low-lying leafy plant that grows in damp areas from mid-spring to early fall. The broad green leaves are soft to the touch, hence the name featherfern. The leaves, also not coincidentally resemble giant feathers of a wherry or similar flying(non-draconic) animal. Nettleweed A common wild plant with hairs on its leaves that sting and redden the skin upon contact. It grows commonly throughout Pern. Careful harvesting of the leaves of the nettleweed can lead to excellent ingredients for medicinal solutions. Yarrow A tea of the feathery leaves of this tall flowering plant is good as a general tonic, helping settle the digestion, maintain good circulation of the blood, reduce feverish symptoms, and fight off infection. The herb can be applied to cuts and bruises in the form of a poultice as it is a good external haemostatic. 5. Cold and Flu Treatments These remedies treat colds and flus. In general, all that can be done for a patient with a cold is to treat the symptoms (such as fever, headache and coughing). Another solution is steam inhalation to ease congestion of the lungs and nasal passages. Cayenne pepper Formed by drying and then grinding small red peppers of a particularly fiery nature, this red-orange powder works as an excellent stimulant, digestive and antiseptic. Added to the diet, cayenne in small doses will stimulate the appetite and act as an internal cleanser; its warming properties are also effective in the first stages of a cold. Made into a salve or oil it can be rubbed onto painful joints, sprains and areas of poor circulation. It combines with comfrey and numbweed to make the Threadscore salve more efficacious. Citron or other citrus fruit This tree produces small orange-yellow fruits of which the peeled flesh can be eaten directly or pulped to juice, and make a vital contribution to any healthy diet. In addition, citron juice mixed with ambersap in warm water makes a good cough remedy. Peppermint Well-known for its scent and taste, the dark green, oval, toothed leaves of this plant are used both as a culinary flavoring and to make a delicious tea which has a highly beneficial effect on the digestive system. As a cold remedy, the steam from a bowl of boiling water to which has been added mint leaves can be inhaled to clear the nasal passages and lungs. Spiceroot ginger This hot-tasting spice, ground from a brown knobbly root, will help quell nausea. It is also a general stimulant and can be taken at the first sign of cold or flu. Tissue Damage 1. Broken Bones Although the treatment for breaks and fractures would appear to be a strictly external one, the addition to the patient's diet of herbs such as comfrey in the form of tea or added directly to stews and soups can aid the healing. Arnica salve and comfrey poultices applied to any bruised areas can also help regeneration of the tissues. Comfrey This is the best of the vulnerary herbs used for treating damage to the flesh. Recognizable in summer for its bell-shaped flowers (in color anywhere from creamy-yellow to a mauve-pink), the long oval leaves and tuber-like root are the medicinally valuable parts of the plant. In the form of a salve made by infusing the leaves, comfrey will aid healing of most flesh wounds, scores and the like; poultices can be made using the powdered root to soothe inflamed skin. Comfrey leaves can be added to stews and soups (though should only be cooked lightly) to help patients recover more swiftly from broken bones, fractures, sprains, burns and other wounds. A comfrey and cayenne salve can be rubbed onto painful joints to give relief. 2. Bruises After washing the bruise with cold water to reduce the swelling, distilled hamamelis can be swabbed onto the affected area for the same effect. The best preparation for bruises is a salve made from arnica flowers although a poultice of hyssop flowers and leaves can also be effective, especially on black eyes. Arnica The tall, orange-yellow daisy-like flowers of this mountain plant are the only parts used; their only medicinal use is in speeding the healing of bruises, however no other herb is as effective at this as arnica. The flowers are made into a salve which is applied to bruises; it must not be used on broken skin, nor should arnica be taken internally in any form. 3. Burns and Scalds Used to sooth all burns. Common ones are: aloe, dragon's tongue, comfrey, cucumber, and witch hazel. Cucumber A large oblong greenish vegetable with a slight curve to it. Inside, near transparent seeds are protected in a ring of tasty white meat with a thin, but tough green skin protecting the vegetable rom the elements. There is a medicinal value in this vegetable. Primarily, salves can be made of the cucumber. This is done by crushing the cucumber itself, making a fine, smooth puree, which can then be utilized with other medicinals to make an all-encompassing salve for burns. Another way to remove the burn-soothing properties is juice extraction, preferably by infusion or decoction. See the section on juice extraction for more information. Lacking the time for proper preparation, most healers will have a long lasting salve for burns. Even without this, a cucumber, straight from the garden can be sliced and the raw meat of the vegetable held against the burn. This treatment is perfect for sunburns and other minor burns; for burns with a high degree of damage, use other, stronger remedies. Hamemelis witch-hazel A small greenish shrub with thin branches and broad green leaves. During the flowering season, witch hazel shrubs flower pristine little yellow flowers. Grows commonly in the northwest. Extracts of the greyish-brown bark and twigs of this small tree are much valued as an astringent, and will also reduce inflammation. Its most common form of use is as a distillation; this contains the soluble extracts of hamamelis twigs in alcohol (about 15%) and water. It is commonly used on bites, bruises and minor burns; it should not be taken internally, but a tea made of hamamelis leaves will help relieve digestive problems associated with diarrhoea, and also ease mouth ulcers. Comfrey This is the best of the vulnerary herbs used for treating damage to the flesh. Recognizable in summer for its bell-shaped flowers (in color anywhere from creamy-yellow to a mauve-pink), the long oval leaves and tuber-like root are the medicinally valuable parts of the plant. In the form of a salve made by infusing the leaves, comfrey will aid healing of most flesh wounds, scores and the like; poultices can be made using the powdered root to soothe inflamed skin. Comfrey leaves can be added to stews and soups (though should only be cooked lightly) to help patients recover more swiftly from broken bones, fractures, sprains, burns and other wounds. A comfrey and cayenne salve can be rubbed onto painful joints to give relief. Dragon's Tongue vera This succulent, sun-loving plant is easily recognised by its rosette of long, lance-shaped, fleshy, prickly-edged leaves, and the central cluster of orange or yellow flowers. These leaves when cut exude a sticky juice which is an excellent astringent and a common remedy for burns, rashes and other skin disorders. Although it is best to use fresh juice if possible by breaking a leaf and rubbing the juice onto the affected area, the juice can also be conserved by drying, and then reconstituted with water. 4. Cuts and Grazes The first action necessary is to stop any bleeding by applying pressure on the wound using a clean cloth. For a small wound, hamamelis hazel can be used to stop minor bleeding and to reduce inflammation. Clean the wound with redwort solution, and bandage with clean cloth. Once a scab has formed on the wound, comfrey ointment can be used to speed the healing. Comfrey This is the best of the vulnerary herbs used for treating damage to the flesh. Recognizable in summer for its bell-shaped flowers (in color anywhere from creamy-yellow to a mauve-pink), the long oval leaves and tuber-like root are the medicinally valuable parts of the plant. In the form of a salve made by infusing the leaves, comfrey will aid healing of most flesh wounds, scores and the like; poultices can be made using the powdered root to soothe inflamed skin. Comfrey leaves can be added to stews and soups (though should only be cooked lightly) to help patients recover more swiftly from broken bones, fractures, sprains, burns and other wounds. A comfrey and cayenne salve can be rubbed onto painful joints to give relief. 5. Threadscore Threadscores should be immediately treated with cold water to kill the Thread, if going between is not an option. Once this has been done, numbweed should be applied to relieve the pain; redwort can then be used to cleanse the area around the score. Aftercare of a score involves the use of salves made of numbweed and comfrey in varying proportions as the score heals; cayenne can be added to the salve to improve its efficacy. Mosstea can be packed against the score to prevent infection if this is a possibility. Comfrey This is the best of the vulnerary herbs used for treating damage to the flesh. Recognizable in summer for its bell-shaped flowers (in color anywhere from creamy-yellow to a mauve-pink), the long oval leaves and tuber-like root are the medicinally valuable parts of the plant. In the form of a salve made by infusing the leaves, comfrey will aid healing of most flesh wounds, scores and the like; poultices can be made using the powdered root to soothe inflamed skin. Comfrey leaves can be added to stews and soups (though should only be cooked lightly) to help patients recover more swiftly from broken bones, fractures, sprains, burns and other wounds. A comfrey and cayenne salve can be rubbed onto painful joints to give relief. Miscellaneous Remedies 1. Diuretics These increase urine flow. Common ones are: ash bark, sandwort, blackcherry root, black currant, goldencap, and water lily. Ash bark This is from a large sturdy tree, the ash. The bark is gray and furrowed, with smooth gray branchlets. The leaves resemble spades, and during the flowering season small clusters of oblong flowers can be seen. The bark can be ground into a fine powder of medicinal value. Grows in rich upland and lowland woods. Goldencap dandelion Easily recognized by its rosette-shaped yellow flowers in summer, and the fluffy white seed-heads in fall, an infusion of the ragged-edged green leaves of this herb makes an excellent diuretic, whilst a decoction of its long woody roots has a gentle but beneficial effect on the digestive system. 2. Antispasmodic These prevent and relieve spasms and convulsions. Common ones are: parsley, basil, catnip, goosefoot, birthwort, and scullcap. Basil A pleasant smelling green herb that grows 25 to 50 inches high. Its leaves can be crushed for medicinal purposes. They are elliptic or oblong, generally blunt ended. Found in the woods from dry to moist climes during mid-summer to early fall. Catnip A coarse leaved, gray-green perennial, it's stem is a perfect square in cross-section. Soft, white fuzz covers the stem and leaves. The leaves are opposite, ovate, and heart-shaped. They are gray-green above and white below, and downy. Flowers are tubular, 1/4-1/2 inch long, white with purple-pink spots; two lipped corrolas; deep red anthers, tubular clayx, ribbed, 5 parted, occur massed in spikes. Gather the leaves and tops in late summer, when the plant is in full bloom, and dry in the shade. Catnip, when brewed, makes a soothing tea. It is most commonly used as a carminative, tonic, and sleeping aid. It may cause increased menstrual flow, so it is not recommended for use by pregnant women. However, there are no other side effects. 3. Stimulants Used to revive patients. Common ones are: ammoniacum, spiceroot ginger, cayenne, paprika, and cumin seed. Herb Descriptions: Spiceroot Ginger Ginger is a warm climate plant, needing the wet and humid weather of the southern regions to flourish. This herb grows in clumps, with the average height of the stems being about 4 feet high and the leaves can reach a length of 1 foot. The roots of the ginger plant are harvested and scraped or scalded into a powder or paste. The oil from the root can also be extracted from the plant and used for medicinal or cooking purposes. Cayenne pepper Formed by drying and then grinding small red peppers of a particularly fiery nature, this red-orange powder works as an excellent stimulant, digestive and antiseptic. Added to the diet, cayenne in small doses will stimulate the appetite and act as an internal cleanser; its warming properties are also effective in the first stages of a cold. Made into a salve or oil it can be rubbed onto painful joints, sprains and areas of poor circulation. It combines with comfrey and numbweed to make the Threadscore salve more efficacious. 4. Other Herbs and their uses Barley A plant of about 8 to 30 inches high resembling wheat. Its top is greenish or bronze and a little over half an inch thick. Inside the top are small seeds which have medicinal value and can help relieve the symptoms of cystitis that female riders sometimes suffer from. Grows in meadows and along shores, a second smaller variety can be found in the plains. The larger grows mid-summer to early fall, the smaller can be harvested in late spring. Citron Citron trees grow essentially in more tropical regions. The round, thick-skinned fruits of the trees range from orange to yellow, sweet to bitter, and contain refreshing juices that have a history of helping to maintain excellent health and preventing the bleeding gum disease. Numbweed A twiggy sage-like shrub with opposing leaves, which resemble arrowheads with sweeping trails. They are a gray-green color and sprout tufts of blossoms like statice. Numbweed bushes tend to grow in jungle areas. The sap of the numbweed leaves is of indispensable medicinal value as this juice numbs the skin. Often made into salves of varying concentration for easiest application and storage. Redwort A reddish green plant that grows in clumps close to the ground. Its thick stem contains reddish veins running through it and during the flowering season, it produces a flat-topped purple or rose flower. It is a clean smelling herb, and is the main source of disinfectant on Pern. Its juice will kill germs and infection agents. It grows well in the land of Pern, especially suited for moderate to dry climates. Usually made into a rinse for the hands of Healers, although it may be combined with numbweed in a salve to numb and disinfect at the same time. Mosstea This is an abundant herb that grows low to the ground and is heavily leaved. The small leaves are of medicinal value. Its light green leaves often have a feeling of felt. It can be found in many areas throughout Pern, and grows in late spring to early fall. It can be made into a soothing tea or used to pack wounds to aid in preventing infections and healing. Needlethorn This is a succulent bush, which protects its fruit during season by shooting sharp toxic spines into anything which disturbs it. At the time the flowers of the nearby ging trees open, the needlethorn bush has fallen into dormancy and its spines can be collected for needles. This grows mostly in isolated, lush tropical areas. Chamomile The main use of this herb is as a calming tea; the white-petalled, orange-centered flowers are dried and then infused to make a pleasant drink which is also excellent against indigestion and upset stomachs. Taken at night, chamomile tea will aid sleep. Used externally as a lotion, it will soothe cracked or inflamed skin and ease patches of eczema. Категория: Лечебные растения Перна‎ Категория:Требуется перевод